


just random stories

by sadclouds



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadclouds/pseuds/sadclouds
Summary: yeah idunno its just some random stories i want saved somewhere so ill just post them here ig





	1. like a funeral

_I used to remember these afternoons_

__When you sat there, by my side_ _ __You saw through my heart, through my emptiness_ _

It was just another day, rick doing some blind experimenting for the hell of it. Morty sitting besides him looking over the older males shoulder in awe. "W-what are you d-doing rick" Rick sighed, annoyance evident in his voice "what d-does it l-look like you i-idiot" a burp splitting his words. "U-um, e-experimenting?" Morty raised an eyebrow and looked down, he knew that Rick didn't mean it, but it still hurt him. "Wo-w you a-actually did i-it, im sur-prised y-your stupid brain d-didnt c-collapse from str-straining itself" Rick rolled his eyes, stood up and went for a swig of his flask but stopped as he saw Mortys expression. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he whimpered slightly. "Wh-hat di- w-what are y-you c-crying for" Rick burped out harshly.

_And you told me, to listen_

Morty kept gazing at the floor as he thought of what to say, wiping away his tears. "I-i" he tried to hold in his tears, he really did. But they kept spilling, just like his darkest secret where about to.

_"What have you done to me?" you said_

__What have you done?_ _ __I wanna get over you sometimes_ _ __Won't you get forward_ _

"R-rick y-youre h-hurting me.. P-please stop" a pained laugh escaped Mortys lips "W-who am i kidding, w-why would you s-stop. Its y-your n-nature. I-i wouldnt b-be surprised i-if i-it was in y-your DNA. Rick i-it hurts, A-all those i-innocent p-people, l-losing their l-lives be-because of u-us, y-you.. m-me.. s-so many f-families h-have lost th-their precious r-relatives s-simply b-because w-we, n-no, y-you felt like k-killing t-them" He let out a sob, not meeting Ricks eyes anytime soon. "b-but th-thats not th-the worst, t-thats only a sliver o-of the r-re-reason i c-cant sleep a-at n-night. I-its the c-constant on the e-e-e-dge of d-dying" Rick stiffened, heart clenching.  "A-always getting h-hurt a-and i-its j-just.. t-thats n-n-not it e-either.. I-i c-c-c-care m-more about- a-about y-you" As the last word was squeaked out Ricks blank expression slipped and revealed deep pain, regret and worry. But Morty didn't know, he didn't see it. It went unnoticed as he composed himself and Morty continued. "I-i-i never k-know when _you_  a-are going to d-die. A-and you g-g-go on all those a-a-a-adventures o-on your own, a-and it worries m-me. I do-dont know when- if y-youre co-coming home" Morty at this point was spilling out everything, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to, and he was sobbing, ugly crying. 

_I never forget what we had that night_

__And you were holding both my hands_ _

Morty was silent, Rick knew he wasnt done, that he had more. But he didnt push it. Ricks mind was filled with so much emotion, yet on the outside he simply looked unimpressed.

**Idiot! How did you not know he was hurting!**

**you are fucked up Rick.**

**Smartest man in the multi-universe but you dont know that your fucking grandson felt this way.**

**I hate you. You non emotional fucking dickhead**

**Why are you still living?**

**You dont deserve anyone to care or love you!**

**Fuck you Rick.**

**Just fucking kill yourself already**

Despite his outer, Morty knew that wasnt what he actually felt, he knew that there was more going on in ricks mind than he could fathom. He knew Rick was fighting inner demons, keeping it all pent up. He could see it in Ricks eyes and the times he heard quiet mutters and sobs from the garage before Rick would pass out from his binge drinking.

  **Rick Sanchez i am disgusted with you**

**You- You fucked up bastard should be i-in fucking torture!**

**Its all your fault. You fuck it all up.**

Soft hands came in contact with his, he nearly jumped back at the contact. With wide eyes rick stared at Mortys small hands that lay on top of his own roughed up, scar filled ones.

_And you said,_

Mortys soft eyes searched for his blank ones, Rick kept his eyes locked on the floor beneath them. Not willing to meet Mortys gaze, knowing that if he did he wouldnt be able to contain himself. "R-rick" Mortys voice was hoarse and slightly broken from the amount of crying and talking done simultaneously. Morty stepped a little closer, another step, a third step, as he was about to take his 4th step Rick abruptly pulled away before the teen could hug him. "Dont." Ricks voice was acid, yet Morty could catch a slight waver. "Rick" He breathed out.

_You know, it's just like a funeral_

__To say goodbye again_ _ __For one last time_ _

Rick was back, his flasback had ended at the sound of harsh coughing and someone vomiting. He quickly looked up, and sprung to action. "Aw geez, r-rick w-wh-" Morty rolled over to his side and his sentence was cut off by a yelp scream of some sort. Rick glanced back and silently winced.  **Damnit**   **Rick get your mind out of the gutter and start** _working._ The footsteps approached quick, Rick though, was even quicker. Before they even appeared from the corner his finger was on the trigger of a gun he grabbed from one of the gromflomites that had already been shot down. two gunshots where delivered and three dead gromflomites was added to the bunch and a slightly pained Rick went back to trying to save Morty. "M-morty w-would you d-do me and you a-a-a favo-ur by o-oh i dont know n-n-not inflicting t-the wo-wound further" Ricks remark was met with silence as morty gazed up at the elder male, appreciating the destructive beauty before him. He knew this would be his last moments so fuck it right? "R-rick c-come 'ere" He said, he coughed and winced in pain. "M-morty n-no- i-i need to-to f-fix this i- we have to get g-get out o-of here" Rick waved his hand dismissively and did his best to stop shaking. "Rick. Come here." Slightly startled by the stern tone of his voice and the lack of stuttering he turned around and made his way over to his grandson. "w-w-what is i-it m-mort?" Morty smiled slightly at the nickname, "a-are y-you feeling o-okay? Are y-you going to p-pass out? Dont f-f-ucking p-pass out on me m-morty" Rick avoided looking at the wound, knowing he could break. Morty simply reached out his hand, grabbed at ricks lab coat, and before he knew it

_You were holding my hands_

__And looked into my eyes_ _ __And we started to kiss_ _ __For one last time_ _

Ricks body was stiff. Unmoving, eyes wide, heart beating a hundred miles per hour. His chapped broken lips were on Mortys soft lightly chapped ones. He didnt know what to do, he was panicking.  **Rick its your grandson for fucks sake! You disgusting vile creature!** He pushed the thought at the back of his mind as Morty was about to pull away, guilt and fear of rejection setting in. Rick grabbed at the boys shirt lightly, pulling him back in returning the kiss. They both savored the moment, afraid it would be one of their last. The taste of alcohol prominent on Ricks lips and a metallic taste from the blood of Mortys created a bittersweet flavour. They both pulled away, breathing heavy, looking deep into each others eyes, both seemed to be sparkling. But no matter how much they both wanted, they couldn't stay like this, Rick went back to fixing the portal gun in a matter of seconds, hands shaking. Morty felt cold where ricks hands once where, and lightheaded. He didnt know if it because of lack of breath or blood, he sputtered out spit, blood and bile. "A-almost d-d-done Mort, j-just h-hold on a-a-a little lon-" Rick was cut off by the sound of gunshots. How had he not noticed. Adrenaline cursed through his body, whipped out his gun in a matter of milliseconds and shot out at everything. He wouldn't admit it but fear seemed to be constantly taunting at him and his mind would spit out truths that his hopeful half would hide as lies. Truths like  **He is dying**

**He will die and it will be your fault**

**Its all your fault**

**You cant save him**

**Its hopeless**

**Its too late**

As he was about to pull the trigger at the last Gromflomite another trigger was pulled. He had expected to be in sets of pain, but as a ear piercing scream was emitted he figured it wasn't the pain he expected. As the gromflomite landed heavily on the ground he fixed the last part of the portal gun and shot at the ground, his eyes watering. "RICK!" Morty was on the ground, wincing. His soft face pulled in a painful expression. Ricks heart was nearly cracking. "M-morty stay up! stay ali-ve d-d-d-dont- dont fu-cking p-pass out! s-stay aw-awake!" Rick was shaking again and this time it wouldn't stop. As carefully as he could in his panicked state he slipped his arms under Mortys legs and head, carrying him, trying to cause as little pain as possible. 

_All my gold_

__Turned to sorrow_ _

Mortys breathing was uneven and rigid, it taunted Rick badly. Rick was whispering sweet nothings and false reassurances, for both him and Morty. His shaky hands placing the teen on his bed. "h-hold o-on Mort" Rick rummaged through drawers and boxes and everywhere he could, throwing around stuff.  **Where is that damn fucking vial!** Morty was wheezing. "O-o-o-kay, m-morty i- i have to go d-down a- and get s-s-something. H-hold on f-f-for me o-okay m-mort?" Rick combing his hair back, trying to calm himself. He would find it, he could fix this, it would be alright. 

_All I knew_   
_Was a lie_

He shouldnt have gone on this mission with Morty, it wasnt worth it. The little piece of fucking crap metal that he needed wasnt worth this. It had been a while since Rick had visited the Galactic Federation, but he hadnt expected them having such technology, such weapons. Cause these werent normal weapons no, not the normal gunshots that they both have been victims to in their past. There were worse. Almost death sure.

Almost

_All I need_

__Is just in front of me_ _

"R-rick.. come b-back" Mortys voice was weak, he tried to make grabby hands at him but his body was slightly numb but at the same time with everything on fire. Rick didnt know what to do, wether to quickly go find what he needed or go over to Morty. The fear made him choose the latter. "w-what i-is it m-mort" his voice wavered. Morty grabbed at ricks coat once again and collided their lips. butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Salty tears mixing in their kiss, Morty thought it was simply his. After their kiss Rick quickly pulled away and before he could disappear into his secret lab, morty muttered 4 words that nearly broke him, nearly "I love you Rick"

Nearly

__  
I know, it's just like a funeral  
To say goodbye again

Rick feared what was to come, for once he was unsure of this. He was unsure of Mortys safety. Of his chance of surviving. But he couldnt waste another second, he needed to go, be quick, now. He nooded, tears brimming, not letting them spill. Morty felt his heart almost break, he knew Rick cared, he was sure Rick loved him and he knew he was an idiot and messed up many times. But was he so unworthy of even an 'I love you' back.

_For one last time  
_

Rick scurried down, ripping out all drawers, almost ripping them off, looking for just one thing. He couldnt, for the life of him, remember where the fuck he put that vial. Had he miss placed it when he had been black out drunk? **Rick you useless motherfucker! Fucking find that fucking thing you cant fucking lose him!** He looked everywhere, panick gripping at every nerve whenever his eyes didnt come across it. What he didnt know though, was that Morty knew something.

_You were holding my hands_

__And looked into my eyes_ _ __And we started to kiss_ _

One time when Rick was blackout drunk he had gotten himself very badly injured, on the brink of death badly. Morty isn't sure how it happened, all he knew was that the man had stumbled in through the portal, cursing like a sailor and wincing. Morty as the worried teen he was had of course stayed in the garage waiting for him. He audibly gasped and ran towards his hurt grandpa, "W-WHAT HAPPENED" his voice filled with worry and slight anger. Rick simply waved it off and muttered something that didn't even sound english. "Rick!" the boy snapped at the bloodied man before him, he had deep cuts on his arms, pieces of what he only assumed to be metal sticking out, two gunshots, one in through stomach another right below his shoulder blade, his head was possibly cracked open. all that was seen was blood. And bruises. And yet rick was grinning, staring at Mortys shocked angry face. Morty felt like he could melt, that genuine grin passed in his direction. directed  _at_ him, but a wave of sadness hit him as he realized this only occurred when he was shitface drunk and hurt. Rick muttered something that sounded like he was saying he was going to pass out so Morty did the only thing he could think off, he backhanded him and as soon as he did that regret filled his entire body. Before Rick could shout at him for doing that he collided their lips, Rick was unmoving and before anything could happen Morty was off to find something to help him. 

That was why Morty had kissed him.

That was why he had told him he loved him.

That was why he now was crying silently.

That was why his heart shattered as he heard Rick yell obscenities at nothing.

But he still couldn't bring himself to regret what he did.

He didn't regret saving Ricks life in favor for his own.

He Loved Rick.

"Im sorry"

_All my light  
Turned to darkness_

He was frantic, raging, panicked. He needed to find that fucking vial now!  **Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh** he was hyperventilating. He needed to check on Morty oh god he needed to check on him. He fucking bolted up the ladder, not even letting himself get on his feet, practically flinging his body towards the bed. His breath hitched, tears threatening to fall, he frantically searched for breathing, a pulse, a twitch, anything, ANTHING that proved he was alive. He was met with nothing. His body went numb.

_All my gold_

__Turned to sorrow_ _

He cursed at the walls that engulfed him, he cursed at himself, he cursed at everything and nothing. He screamed, yelled, begged at an non existing god, blaming everything and just wishing for something so save him. He needed his Morty. He actually needed him, he did love him, he did care about him, he- oh god, he didn't tell him. "M-morty, m-m-ort, oh my gosh. M-my-my my m-mortyest m-morty" the words were just falling out of his mouth now, he could feel the tears burn his eyes, he never cried. Never. He screamed again.

_All I knew_

__Was a lie_ _

He held onto the yellow shirt, sobbing over his body. cursing, mumbling loving words, begging hoping, that it was all just a nightmare, a fucking cruel motherfucking nightmare, or a simulation, he doesn't care. Just as long as he had his Morty. He couldnt even think, his mind screaming at him. He muttered 'i love you too morty' over and over and over again.  **Why didnt i say it back! oh my god please, please dont say he died thinking i didnt love him! he, oh my god he is dead ohmygod**

_All I need  
Is just in front of me_

Rick never left Morty's room. Beth, Summer and jerry could hear his sobbing every night, also sometimes he would break into a crying fit in the middle of the day. He never ate unless it was literally forced down his throat, he barely drank anything but alcohol. The family didn't know this but cuts and bruises littered his body. He was constantly drunk and on drugs, not once sober, and even with all these chemicals in him. He still had horrible thoughts, they never left, he never got any sleep either. No matter how much he drank, no matter how bad he tried, he would always have the conscious of knowing Morty was dead, His Morty was dead. He couldn't save him.

**_Rick was broken._ **


	2. My youth

**_What if_ **   
  
**_What if we run away_ **

**_What if_ **

**_What if we left today_ **

**_What if_ **

  
**_We said goodbye to safe and sound_ **

Rick stumbled in, clearly drunk, sentences incomplete and words unrecognizable. He grabbed Morty by the shoulder trying to keep himself up but failing and having them both fall down "m-Morty!". His breath reeked of alcohol, obviously, and something else Morty couldn't place. "W-What jeez rick. You are way too drunk ri-" An unsteady hand was placed over his mouth, silencing him. "Th-that doesn't matter now m-mort, c-c-come with m-me c-come on! l-let's go away l-let's r-r-run away! m-morty and rick forever! for 100 years!". The teenage boy softly pushed away the elderly drunken man, placing him on the bed. "R-rick and m-morty you mean" it was first now Morty noticed the sound of his mother crying and Jerry yelling obscenities meant for Rick. "W-What's, jeez rick w-what's g-going on?" Ricks face was pulled in a grimace, waving his hand dismissively. "N-nothing important m-mo-" A loud knocking voice came from the door, "RICK! RICK GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE  **NOW**! GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU SICK SHIT!" Jerry's voice boomed, he was clearly pissed. "Jerry i-if you're t-trying to be intimidating i'll h-h-have you know you're n-not even capable of scaring a Dskyop {AN: it doesn't exist idek what it is just needed it for this second} And t-that says a-a lot hence they a-a-are scared of everything" Ricks voice was  _burning_ with hatred. Morty was just standing there, confused. A glass shattered in the kitchen and summers voice could be heard. "R-rick?" Morty looked up at his hero, yea sure he may be a dick and rude. It may seem like he doesn't care, but he does. Rick is the only one that treats Morty like he was normal. Not treating him "special". Sure he calls him stupid but never like  _they_ do, Rick may even respect him to a sense. And his family, or well, "family" don't care about him, his parents love Summer more, Summer is busy with her friends and boyfriend. Beth and Jerry are too caught up in trying to fix their relationship. "Let's go" Morty grabbed Ricks hand and told him to use the portal gun as he didn't want to go past whatever was going on down there.

**_What if_ **   
  


**_What if we're hard to find_ **   
  
  


**_What if_ **   
  
  


**_What if we lost our minds_ **   
  
  


**_What if_ **   
  
  


**_We let them fall behind, and they're never found_ **

Rick locked the garage door, making sure no one could open it. "M-morty, d-do you want y-your clothes or d-do we get n-new ones?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "L-let's change o-our l-looks" Morty's smile made Ricks heart skip a beat. He growled at his thoughts and threw his alcohol, some creations of his they may need and whatever else in the back of the ship, stumbling. Rick shot Morty his ever famous smirk and shouted a triumph 'fuck you' to everybody else and off they were, Rick and Morty. "Rick y-you look l-like y-you're going to pass out l-let me drive!" Rick mumbled a 'no i'm fine morty' despite his eyelids drooping, centimeters from closing. Morty sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed at ricks shoulders, dragging him away from the steering wheel. "M-morty st-stop" he sounded severely pissed, about to open his mouth again but stopped when he realized he was  _on top_  of Morty. He turned his blushing face away from mortys view, thoughts swarming his mind. Their places were now switched, Morty at the wheel and Rick sitting with his head turned towards the window. "R-rick?" morty received a grumble, "why-why are we g-going away? w-what happened? W-why was j-jerry mad and b-beth cr-" "shut t-the fuck up morty" Rick cut him off, morty looked surprised at him, catching a glimpse of what he thought could've been pain in his expression before it turned to his normal look of annoyance. "D-does it really matter" he sighed and continued "If you want you can go back. i-i'm not stopping-stopping you.." "No rick. I'm s-staying with y-you" Rick looked up seemingly surprised before giving a mild smile, he rubbed at his eyes and gave morty directions 'Its- it's where i hid away m-morty, y-you'll l-love it morty, i-it's a cool pl-planet morty' he had said  
  


**_And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth_ **

**_And the stars exploding_ **

**_We'll be fireproof_ **

*few weeks later*  
"Rick!" His was voice hoarse and dry, legs wobbly, feeling as if they were set on fire from the inside. He felt his body crash onto the ground and engulfed in a darkness, he slowly opened his eyes and stared in slight awe at the sight before him. Rick, panting, leather jacket almost engulfing the two, shirt clenched to his body slightly showing his toned muscles, a face of pure rage, mixed with worry and concern. But he wasn't looking at Morty, never witnessing the light blush that creeped up on the younger boys face. Morty snapping out of his daze followed the gaze of the scientist, watching as at least 10 aliens ran past their hiding spot. Both held their breath, hoping not to be found. Ricks gaze found the boys "wanna f-fucking blow up t-this s-shit" a smirk found its way to his lips, and another to Mortys "H-hell yea R-rick" the duo snuck their way out from the cramped space and it took only five minutes for them to be spotted. "G-gees rick w-what d-do we d-" a laser was shot and missed mortys head by a few inches. "R-run! w-we run morty!" Rick was already a few steps ahead of the teenager, the boy quickly following along as laser beams flashed around them, never hitting them. The elder spotted a gun a few feet away, "Morty r-run for cover!" the mentioned boy was shoved for an extra push, he frantically looked around and found a broken down building with a hole in the wall. "H-here rick!" Moth ran towards the building, assuming Rick was with him. As he was safe in cover Rick was still running towards the gun, a hand came in contact with the weapon and a shout of pain was heard. "R-RICK!" Mortys voice was filled with panic as he looked through the hole, searching for the man. "I-i'm fine m-morty d-damn" his left hand wielding the gun, the other wiping his mouth of blood. Mortys gaze landed on Ricks right side, eyes widening he realized a huge hole was through him, clean. blood fussing out. He looked over to another sound of pain and witnessed as 6 of the aliens were down, covered in blood and the other 4 still shooting after the mad scientist. Rick made a sound of displeasure and inched his way to morty, still shooting at the remaining standing. hand shaking at this point he shot down 3 more and the last ran away "Coward" Rick spat, yet an amused grin on his face. Morty grabbed ricks hand and dragged him away "RICK G-GOD D-DAMMIT Y-YOURE SHOT" Morty was looking around frantically for something to stop the bleeding while holding his hands over the wound. "M-morty calm the f-fuck d-down i know i'm s-shot, d-doesn't take f-fucking m-much to figure that o-out" Rick growled, clearly annoyed. "L-let's just get g-going" He grumbled, they got out from another hole on the other side of the building. Rick leading the way, looking out for other creatures that felt like killing them whilst searching for his ship. "Ready t-to blow up this b-bitch morty?" Rick said, voice growly and steering the ship away from the planet. "Hell yeah" Mortys eyes shining with adrenaline, staring at Rick before looking at the planet. At the click of a button by Rick, an explosion of lights and colours soared through the sky, Morty staring in amazement. Ricks gaze flicking over to the teens, a smile playing at his lips before directing his eyes back at the vast space infront of him

**_My youth_ **

**_My youth is yours_ **   
**_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_ **   
**_My youth_ **   
**_My youth is yours_ **   
**_Run away now and forevermore_ **   
  


"Morty?" the boys eyes landed on the dark figure besides him. "yes Rick?" A rough hand made contact with his cheek, Ricks fingers lightly tracing the shape of Mortys jaw before pulling away and staring up at the ceiling. These past months have been one hell of a ride, Rick sporting his usual blue shirt with a black leather jacket and dark brown jeans, his hair a slight darker shade. Morty was wearing basically the same, only difference being his shirt was yellow, jeans black and he had a pair of yellow fingerless leather gloves. The longer they were away the more Rick let go, it seemed. He let his fingers brush against Mortys skin every now and then and he'd even praise him. Mortys crush grew stronger, relishing in the rare occurences that their bodys were close. "You.. im not t-the same a-around you Morty" Ricks voice was a mere whisper, as if he was afraid of the words being said. "W-what do you m-mean Rick?"

"I-i dont know how exactly to explain this" a long gulp of alcohol

"T-try" both voices low whispers

"With you i c-can open up, Morty. I-i dont fear that you w-will be-betray me, u-use me. Morty even i-if it may s-seem so, i-it isnt always m-me doing the a-abusing.."

"I dont t-think youre d-doing any ab-abusing Rick"

"Listen Morty. I-i hurt others, i hurt people. Its all i s-seem to do. Even if you dont see it. Yyou dont, because youre different, im different w-with you"

"..."

"I know Rick"

"Morty, s-she hurt me.. i dont k-know why, or fucks sake, i do. I always l-left, coming bback reeking of booze and cigerattes. B-but never, not oonce did i ever cheat. Y-yet she w-would still beat me up Morty. M-maybe it was an excuse" Low sad laughter

"the fuck i know Morty. S-she hurt me, i-i couldnt do anything. I loved her Morty. Always t-talking about how i was unfaithful and shit, that bitch, fuckin' around, saying she was the only one r-raising beth w-when in fact i d-did most of the r-raising u-until i couldnt t-take it anymore, up and l-left"

"R-rick?"

"What, Morty?"

"L-look at me"

deep blues meeting soft browns

"Are you a-afraid?

"O-of?"

"Love"

"Y-yes Morty"

"E-even mine?"

"I dont know"

Lips softly brushing against one another

"I-im sorry"

"I cant M-Morty"

**_My youth_ **

**_My youth is yours_ **   
**_The truth so loud you can't ignore_ **   
**_My youth, my youth, my youth_ **   
**_My youth is yours_ **

"what the fuck Rick!" it had been a little over a year "W-what do you mean what the fuck morty?!" Ricks voice was hoarse and growly "F-fuck you! A-all you fucking do is hurt me and im sick and tired of this shit" Morty had grown taller, still shorter than rick but nearly tall enough to meet eye to eye. "Sh-shut up and lets go" Ricks arms crossed over his chest, rolling eyes. "No. Im done Rick" Mortys body went limp and his voice was dead, Rick slowly setting his arms at his eyes staring at the boy, nay, man before him. "Morty s-surely you dont mean it, l-lets go home and we, we will get over this" His hand reaching for the boys face, wanting to carress his jaw. He did that whenever his emotions were getting rough, or hell even when he just felt like it. Morty slapped away his hand "Im leaving Rick. I cant deal with this anymore, Im really done. I-im going  _home_  Rick" His words hanging in the air, Rick feeling like he just got punched in the guts. "M-morty c-come on d-dont b-be si-" His words were abrubted by Morty turning his back, walking away "Goodbye Rick" Morty never turned around, hands balled up into fists, out the door. "Morty?" Ricks voice was below a whisper, he wasnt even sure if he had said it out loud or not. "He-he will come back" a scoff. "Stupid boy"

Glass in contact with wood, impact shattering the glass, poison fluid spilling out. "W-where the fuck is t-that stupid kid" Ricks voice was wavery and slurring. It had been a week and half, the man spending all of it on life dangerous missions and drinking worries away, or attempting to, anýway. "God-god dammit i know where the f-fuck he is, he is  _home,_  where he should be" another loud crash. Ricks head ended up resting in his hands, knees curled up, taking sips of alcohol every now and then. "What- what the fuck did-did you do to me" slurring, standing up, stumbling, falling over "I need you Morty." Blackout.

**_What if_ **   
**_What if we start to drive_ **   
**_What if_ **   
**_What if we close our eyes_ **   
**_What if_ **

Small footsteps sound through the crappy -once clean- house. Bottles, broken and half drunken, littered everywhere, bloody clothes and drugs of all kinds scattered. "W-what the hell have you been u-up to Rick" Morty sighed and made his way over to Ricks "room", the new 'garage' and a single bed to make it qualify as a one. At the sight of a bloodied man passed out on the middle of the floor Morty lost his coldness and quickly checked for a pulse. Sighing of relief at the find of one and proceeding to sit besides his, well, hero of sorts still. His soft hands brushing over Ricks crazy hair, muttering apologies. "I shouldnt of l-left, should of k-known youd do shit like th-this" a soft half hearted laugh. A light shift from under his hand making Morty hold his breath. "Rick?" nothing. A sigh. "Y-you opened up to me.." light pricks at sad brown eyes. "I d-didnt u-understand the meaning o-of that, how much it mattered" arms wrapping around knees hiding a crying man. "I-i was so s-stupid Rick, i-i cant believe that i k-kissed you after you told me h-how the last time you were in-in love you got hurt like t-that" sniffle. "Rick for-forgive me" tears falling to the ground. "F-fuck me, i shouldnt of left i-"

"well if you want me to"

"WHAT! RICK!" the boy jumping back lightly in surprise, then throwing his arms around the mentioned man, proceeded by a slap to the elder. "F-fuck you Rick! w-were you listening?" Rick made a fake pout face and carresed Mortys jaw before gripping it and turning him to face eachother. "Yeah i was Mort-Morty" a small smile formed at the corners of his mouth "It was sweet and id gladly fuck you" the elder winked and ended up laughing, rolling around on the floor from the reaction Morty made. "RICK YOU DICK"

"you mean  _your_  dick?" another wink, and another blushing mad face

"NO I REFUSE IM LEAVING RICK"

Morty proceeded to stand up and started walking out the door but stopped as Rick scrambled up from the floor grabbing Mortys hip "N-no dont" Ricks voice low and letting go of Morty. "W-woah Rick i didnt mean it l-like that, how.." silence "you fucked me up pretty bad, kid" A smile never reaching Ricks eyes.

**_We're speeding through red lights into paradise_ **

**_'Cause we've no time for getting old_ **

**_Mortal bodies, timeless souls_ **   
**_Cross your fingers, here we go_ **

Loud laughter with gunshots, two men speeding through the universe, danger right at their tail. "fuck it up Morty" a dangerous smirk playing at Ricks lips, full on smile at Mortys. "Yes daddy" the man laughing at Rick choking on air, red faced. "Fucking focus on-on the killing Morty, jesus" Morty returning to his duty, aiming at the huge spaceship flying towards them. He had learned pretty well from the time he spent with Rick, his stutter kinda gone and decent at fighting. Experctly shooting down the ships motor, watching the thing explode with a grin. Returning his gaze at Rick, catching him turning his face and a light blush creeping. "payback y-ya bitch" Rick grumbled as a respone. "Rick?" Morty looked at the ground "Yes Morty?"

"W-what are we exactly?"

"What do you mea-mean Morty?"

"Like, uhm, n-nothing n-nevermind" a nervous laughter

"No tell me Morty"

"Its wha-whatever Rick"

Ricks gaze found its way to the man, he did know what Morty when he just needed to be sure that was what he was asking. "Wanna go for Icecream?" a huge smile spread across Mortys face, "Yes!" Rick laughing lightly, the word adorable running through his mind until he took a long sip from his flask.


End file.
